The Switch
by Sinnica
Summary: Kag and Inu switch bodies and need to learn how to deal with thier new found strengths, weaknesses and emotions.
1. Come Back Kagome

The switch  
  
Know its been done before but just liked the idea of doing an Inu/Kag  
switch.  
  
Revised thanks to Mell Minamoto for spotting a huge error on my part.  
  
**********I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other Characters in this  
story. HAHA can't be sued.**********  
  
Chapter One: Come Back Kagome  
  
His soft silver hair whisked gently in the cool autumn breeze while his golden eyes fell worried at the grey stoned well, as if waiting for something to appear out of its depths. The half-demon dog's white ears, situated on the top of his head, began to perk up at the sound of sticks breaking and leaves shuffling behind him in the shadowed forest. He sniffed the air trying to catch the sent to the owner of the sounds. He frowned and his golden eyes turned from worried to annoyed.  
  
"What now Miroku?" He questioned without taking his eyes from the well.  
  
The black haired monk silently walked out of the trees, his purple and black robes swaying behind him.  
  
"You've done it this time Inuyasha." Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Done what? I haven't done anything! She was the one breathing down that stupid wolfs neck." Inuyasha argued as he turned to face the monk. "Oh yes Kouga, oh of course Kouga, your hurt Kouga... I want to be your mate Kouga, It makes me sick." He spat.  
  
"Inuyasha, when did Kagome-sama say anything about becoming Kouga's mate?"  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head and stared at the ground, his face three different shades of red. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He shook his head slowly trying to forget how the wolf demon Kouga had tried to take Kagome away from him after Naraku had been defeated. Of course he couldn't tell Kagome the truth about why he didn't want her to be lover to that ass, so he simply told Kouga that she still had more Shikon shards to find. She hadn't said that she was interested in the Wolf demon with words, but her actions told him otherwise. He didn't understand why she protected that ugly wolf. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and re-opened them trying to forget that he cared for this young woman. 'It didn't matter if she married Kouga after the hunt for the shards.' He told himself. He sighed heavy-heartedly. After the Shikon No Tama was complete, there would be no reason for Kagome to come back to the feudal era. He would lose her.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku broke his thoughts. "I know you have feelings for Kagome but you need to keep your jealousy in check." Inuyasha quickly looked up to face Miroku.  
  
"Feelings!?" He burst out. "What makes you think I have feelings for that wench! I just think that flirting with drooling wolf breath can wait until after..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped talking and turned his attention to the well. Had he imagined it? No. Kagome was back. He could smell her, feel her in his blood. His heart quickened like it always did every time the girl returned. He watched the well steadily until two gentle hands peeked out over the sides and lifted a young Miko up and out of the well.  
  
He walked slowly over to her, careful not to show his cheerfulness that she had returned. His face grew hard and stern. "About damn time." Inuyasha mumbled as he glared at the woman appearing from the well. She stared angrily at him.  
  
"I had two tests Inuyasha! I want to pass so I can get into College!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes fiercely as he watched her black hair wave carelessly through the wind and her brown eyes sparkle as the sunlight touched its depths.  
  
"Are these tests any more important then finding the Shikon No Tama!" At these words the girls smell had told him she was nervous. Good. He had straightened her out.  
  
"Shikon...No...Tama..." She said looking up at him. "Umm I have to go back."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"I forgot my bag."  
  
"Who cares about the stupid bag. We don't need it. Your not going back Kagome."  
  
"He..umm funny thing...hehe it has the Shikon shards in it." She replied with a nervous giggle. With those words Inuyasha's blood boiled and his eyes widened.  
  
"Kagome you careless Idiot!" He screamed loudly as she jumped back down the well. He ran quickly over to the side. "You get back here Kagome! I'm not done with you yet!" It was too late she had disappeared into heart of the well where she would be transferred back into her own time. "Damn it ." He said softly to himself.  
  
Inuyasha looked up as he felt something on his right shoulder. Shippo, the orphan fox demon was sitting there pouting.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He wailed. "You baka!! You made her leave again! Why can't you just be nice to her? We all know you like her!" With that said Inuyasha gave Shippo a hard clunk on his head leaving a good sized bump. The fox demon crashed to the ground and ran to Miroku who told him gingerly to go back to the village.  
  
Inuyasha turned and sat with his back facing the well. When she came back she wouldn't leave again. He would make sure of it.  
  
*******Back in Kagome's Time**************  
  
Kagome-chan struggled to lift herself from the well. She couldn't believe Inuyasha. All he cared about was that damn Jewel and nothing more while she just wanted to be with him. She loved him yet he destroyed her every time he went running after Kikyou, the resurrected Miko made from clay. She knew it couldn't be helped that he loved Kikyou. He had shared a delicate past with her that eventually led to her death and his entrapment on the God Tree. She knew it pained him to even look at her because she was Kikyou's re-incarnation. She looked exactly like her when she wore a kimono. Inuyasha even had mistaken her for Kikyou the first time they met because she smelled like her.  
  
She rose the rest of the way out of the well and walked through the door. The well was protected by what seemed to be a shed. In Inuyasha's time it was known as "The Bone Eaters Well" because they would through yokai down their when they had been destroyed and eventually their remains would just disappear.  
  
She walked slowly to the God tree, her short green skirt dancing in the wind as the rest of her school uniform wrinkled around her thin form. 'It's been two years.' She thought to herself looking up at the God Tree. 'Two years since I unleashed Inuyasha from the spell that Kikyou had placed on him.' She could picture Inuyasha's peaceful face sleeping silently. His silver hair flowing gracefully over his fire rat kimono. 'Maybe I shouldn't have released him.' She thought to herself. 'He was less cranky.' She sighed once again staring up at the God tree's beautiful green leaves before beginning the slow walk up the paved steps of the shrine and into her house.  
  
"Ma'ma I'm home! Just for a minute though, I forgot my bag!" She yelled as she entered the house on the hill.  
  
"Ok dear." The short brown haired woman answered as she walked into the Kitchen.  
  
"No, Kagome will not be at school today...Yes very sick...Lupus...Yes in her ear...I will tell her. Alright Bye-bye." Kagome rounded the corner to see her grandfather hang up the phone and look at her.  
  
"No! Kagome! I just thought of the perfect disease! You can't go to school today." Kagome rolled her eyes at her grandfather looking rather displeased.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not." She replied. "I just came back for my back pack." Having said that Kagome walked past her grandfather and up the stairs to her lavender walled bedroom. She sat on her pink bed sheets and sighed looking down at her yellow nap sack on the hard wood floor.  
  
"Rrr that Inuyasha!" She huffed as she looked in her bag for the bottle that held the unmerged Shikon shards. "He could at least pretend to like me until we found all the shards. Maybe I should just stay here the night and let him worry." Kagome sighed. "No I suppose I can't. After all, there are only three more shards left to find." She argued with herself clutching on with her fist to the almost full sphere pink jewel hanging around her neck. She stared at the floor for a moment thinking of a way that she could stay longer without staying the night. "A bath." She thought out loud. After all, once she went back to the feudal era, a bath would only exist in a hot spring. It was a valid reason. One that Inuyasha couldn't even abject to. "Ah ha!" She said with satisfactory as she spotted the tiny clear bottle with the glistening pink shards inside. "As I thought."  
  
****Feudal Era********  
  
Back in the feudal era, Inuyasha sat with his back to the well listening to Miroku's suggestions.  
  
"Tell her you're sorry for getting so worked up Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha huffed as he looked up at the star stricken sky. It had already been three hours since Kagome had disappeared again. At first he had kind of enjoyed the little game they were playing, but now he questioned whether she was really angry at him. An empty, guilty feeling in the bottom of his stomach grabbed hold of him and seemed to tug at his insides. Why did he want her to return so badly? The Shikon No Tama was almost complete, Naraku was defeated...a few days away from her wouldn't put the quest on hold that much.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Inuyasha." Miroku spoke, taking Inuyasha out of his daze. "It is the same thoughts that I have when I see a stunning looking woman." Miroku sighed in bliss at the thought of beautiful women surrounding him asking him to be the father of their children.  
  
Whack  
  
Inuyasha punched Miroku on the top of his head to knock some sense into his perverted skull.  
  
"I'm nothing like you. Stupid monk."  
  
"Inuyasha..." the monk faltered as he regained his composure. "All I'm saying is to look deep within yourself and find your true feelings for Kagome- sama. Don't keep them locked away because you still fear that those feelings betray Kikyou."  
  
"Shows what you know." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Well I'm going back to the villiage. Kaede had some things to show me." Miroku stood up and turned in the direction of the hot spring.  
  
"Miroku. The village is over their you moron." Inuyasha exclaimed pointing to the east. Stupid monk. Inuyasha knew that he was just going to spy on Sango the demon exterminator.  
  
"Oh. Hehe." Miroku laughed tensely. "I'm just taking a longer route tonight...to collect my thoughts. Good night Inuyasha." It was amazing how that man could be so full of advice one moment and run off to a childish, perverted doom the next Inuyasha thought while staring up at the night sky once again. He let his mind wander over the events of the past two years. From meeting Kagome and hating her because she smelled like Kikyou, to becoming friends with Shippo and the perverted monk, to watching Kikyou be resurrected, to meeting Sango, to killing Naraku, to now. Now...what was now? 'Now is sitting at a well waiting for the girl that you have wanted to kiss for two years but haven't had the courage to you ass.' His inner voice replied. He sighed and tried to do as the monk had suggested. What was Kagome to him? She was...well...She was...  
  
Clonk  
  
Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head lightly and peered beside him at his attacker. Kagome's yellow bag sat next to him as if laughing in his face at his pain. He heard grunting sounds coming from inside the well and instinctively reached up behind him and grabbed Kagome's hand. She wasn't leaving again. He knew as long as he held onto her she couldn't sit him. He stood up and pulled a struggling Kagome out of the well.  
  
"Baka!" She screamed at him angrily.  
  
"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only reply as he hauled the girl over his shoulder and draped her upper half down his chest. She was weightless to him. If it weren't for her constant kicking he wouldn't have even noticed she was on his shoulder. He looked around at the forest in front of him and proceeded to take her to the village. 


	2. The Pervert

Chapter 2: The Pervert  
  
*****Once again I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters******  
**I got a review...woohoo! Keep um coming!***  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed while he winced in pain at the sound of her shriek in his ear. "I know my own way to the village! You don't have to carry me."  
  
"And risk you running back to the well. I think not." He replied through gritted teeth. He held Kagome tightly against his neck trying to force a smile into his casual, stern face. It felt good having her this close to him, although he would never admit to it.  
  
"Put me down this instant! I won't go back I promise."  
  
"Not until we are back at Kaede's hut." He replied seriously. He stopped suddenly, listening to a sound in the distance.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked while trying to get to a more comfortable position on Inuyasha's shoulder. The sound of Sango's boomerang could be heard fairly close to where they were standing. 'Was she in trouble?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Hentai!!!" Came a loud ear-piercing screech. Inuyasha turned around quickly as Kagome swayed wildly her hands gripped around his hips afraid that he was going to let go of her. In front of them they watched amused, as Sango chased Miroku with intent to kill. Her black hair flew widely behind her as she began to quickly gain on the terrified looking Monk.  
  
"Sango, listen to me! You are gravely mistaken." The monk stammered scared for his life. "I thought I saw a water yokai." He pleaded. "I had your safety at heart all along." Sango glared at Miroku coldly. 'If looks could kill.' Inuyasha thought. 'Than certainly the monk would have been nothing but a pile of dust by now.'  
  
"My breasts are not water yokai!" She screamed whacking him over the head several times furiously with her weapon. When she knew that he had been knocked out she sighed contently and walked back towards the village.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his perverted friend and shook his head. Although Miroku had turned out to always be great entertainment. He wondered what possessed him to hurt himself like he did. Kagome had tried to explain to him once that Miroku was in love with Sango. They had even gone as far to spy on them when he had asked her to marry him once they defeated Naraku. He never quite understood why Sango had agreed to have twenty of his children, but it wasn't any of his business anyway.  
  
"Now can you put me down?" Kagome asked still having grasp of Inuyasha's hips. He had almost forgotten her their because she was so light. He really didn't want to place her on the ground; he enjoyed her holding on to him in that manner. 'Don't think that way you perve.' He told himself. He couldn't help it. The thoughts that were coming out of his mind were making him blush wildly. He was glad that Kagome was to busy kicking him to even glance up at his face. 'I'm lucky she's not in heat.' He sighed to himself. 'These feelings would be very hard to ignore.'  
  
"I suppose I could." He grumbled as he knelt down so that she could safely climb off of his back. He didn't want her to know that he enjoyed being so close to her.  
  
Kagome descend from Inuyasha's back using his fire rat kimono to stabilize herself, and knelt beside the unconscious Monk. "Shouldn't we carry him back.." Kagome was cut off by a pair of hands grabbing her own and two deep blue eyes staring up at her.  
  
"Kagome-sama, would you do me the honor of..."  
  
"Hoshi!" A loud voice came from about five feet away. Apparently Sango was taking her time to get back to the village.  
  
"Aye...." The monk stuttered dropping Kagome's hands and covering his mouth with one of his own.  
  
"Lets just get back already." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes, grabbing Kagome's hand and leaving the monk to fend for himself. Miroku kicked the ground while using his hands to thrust him backwards.  
  
"Kagome...please don't leave me with her!" He cried nervously as an angered Sango appeared from the shadows. "Sango, you don't want to do this!"  
  
The rest of the conversation was muffled as Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the village.  
  
**********Shorter Chapter, I know sorry. Promise the others will make up for it. Special thanks to STJA and Karen Burikko for being my first reviewers********* 


	3. A Night Time Talk

Chapter Three: A Night Time Talk  
  
*Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! You guys are the best!!! Heartsfire thanks for the comment I will take that into consideration. kumiko-chan thank-you for reminding me to mention everyone that reviews. When I had chapter 2 put up I only had three reviews however...remember time delay ( but I will try  
and mention everyone I can. And a big thanks to STJA for reviewing again. Good to hear that you want to read the rest. Anyone that I missed I'm sorry and I'll get you with the  
next chapter!  
Ok now that your board to tears! ON WARD!  
  
*******I do not once again own Inuyasha....Although you can always dream  
can't you?*****  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo lay in a silent slumber while Sango and Kagome sat up conversing in the village hut. It had been an eventful week for Kagome between the death of Naraku, the heated argument between Inuyasha and Kouga, and Hojo fallowing her around school with new ways to cure strange illnesses. She was happy to finally get the time to talk with her best friend Sango, who had over the years become more of a sister.  
  
Sango looked down at the dirt floor of the hut and sighed. "You will need the shard from Kohaku, won't you?" She asked depressively. Kagome's attention immediately changed from the sleeping fox demon to the troubled face of her friend. They usually stayed away from the matter of Sango's younger brother Kohaku. The Jewel shard in his back was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment and taking it back hadn't really crossed Kagome's mind. But with the death of Naraku it had become evident that they would need to discuss further what they would do with Kohaku.  
  
"Lets not think about it." Kagome said finally. "That will be the last shard to collect and by then I'm sure we will think of a way to save him." Sango smiled. Yes, they would figure out a way. She was sure of it.  
  
Inuyasha sat silently, pretending to be asleep so he could listen to the girl's discussion. He had been eavesdropping a lot on them lately, hoping to hear Kagome talk about him but she hadn't. It upset him. After all, most of his discussions with Miroku were about her. "Inuyasha seemed like he really didn't want me going back to my era." He heard Kagome say.  
  
"And?" Sango replied.  
  
"And I don't see why. I mean the jewel is almost all complete and we have beaten Naraku. Why can't I just spend sometime at home?"  
  
"He has feelings for you Kagome. Miroku and I have had this discussion before."  
  
'What?' Thought Inuyasha. 'How dare they even think..' 'Its true.' The voice in his head reminded him. 'Why else would you be sitting here spying and waiting for your name to pop up.' Inuyasha had the urge to get up and play "Chase the monk." But decided against it hearing Kagome beginning to respond.  
  
"Its because I'm like Kikyou. I can't blame him. He loves Kikyou, but I can't help feeling like I'm nothing but her incarnation and a shard detector for him." The words stung. Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared at Kagome.  
  
"Were taking a walk." He said threw clenched teeth. It was time to tell Kagome what he really thought. He stood up and clasped Kagome's hand firmly making sure not to hurt her and guided her out of the hut not paying attention to her protests.  
  
***Again this chapter is a little shorter then I would have liked...but another one will be up soon, don't worry***** 


	4. Why Are You Me?

Chapter 4: Why am I You?  
  
***Once again thanks to all reviewers...I wrote this chapter right after I  
wrote chapter three...So You all know who you are.***  
***warning I promised a long one****  
  
***I do not own Inuyasha...there, I said it, can you let me out of the padded  
room now?***  
  
The Hanyou stopped abruptly looking up at the god tree. What would he say to her? 'Kagome I don't love Kikyou, your mine stop whining?' That wouldn't work and he knew it. He took a deep sigh and turned to her. He could see her hot salty tears streaking down her cheeks, making her eyes glitter in the moonlight. She was beautiful. Her mystical black hair fell peacefully over her face as the wind caught it and wisped it in every which way. Her short emerald skirt swayed silently over her perfect pale thighs. 'I'm as bad as Miroku.' He thought as he glanced up and down her body.  
  
"Kagome...Kikyou is..." He didn't know how to even begin. He didn't want her to know that he had these feelings but in so many ways he did. He loved Kikyou didn't he? But he also loved Kagome. Why was this so difficult? "Well...She is..."  
  
"Here." Said a voice from behind the god tree. Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to look at the beautiful dead priestess. Her black hair fell neatly into a ponytail at the back of her head as some loose strands danced around her neck. She held her bow in her right hand while a quiver of arrows hung over her left shoulder.  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha couldn't do anymore but say her name and stare. In his mind played a battle. He loved both the girls very much. He could feel Kagome's hand grip his tighter and her breathing begin to quicken with fear. Kikyou had tried to kill Kagome on more then one occasion so her reaction was only natural.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not hear to socialize. Nor am I here to take you to hell. The truth is that I'm sick of living Inuyasha." Kikyou's eyes looked at him plainly. No emotion seemed to seep out of their dark depths. "I want to return my soul to its rightful owner. We must seek out my sister." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing; Kikyou was actually giving her soul back.  
  
"Kikyou...I can't let you die." Inuyasha's voice trembled.  
  
"Its not me you love Inuyasha. You love the memory of me. I see it in you. The way you look at the other. But it will be up to you to make that decision. As for myself, I have already chosen my path. Naraku is dead. I shall fallow him." Kagome didn't understand. Inuyasha loved another person? Was it her? No it couldn't be. He hated to even look at her, and after Kikyou was gone she was sure he wouldn't even be able to stand being near her. Kagome could see the pain in Inuyasha's face. "If this is what you truly want Kikyou, I will take you to Kaede." Kagome was shocked to hear those words. But she supposed that Inuyasha would want Kikyou to be happy.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hand and grabbed his former lovers. He knew Kagome would be upset by this action but at that moment he didn't care. Kikyou needed him more then ever right now. "I can walk by myself Inuyasha." She snapped at him hastily. He sighed and withdrew his hand from hers.  
  
"Fallow me." He said looking at Kikyou. Kagome felt like crying again. She knew that he loved Kikyou but she couldn't help feeling betrayed and Jealous. She fallowed behind Kikyou, back to the village and into Kaede's hut.  
  
"My dear sister, what brings ye here?" Asked an elderly woman dressed in a white kimono with red pants.  
  
"I need you to create a soul escape ritual. I want to die Kaede." She replied.  
  
"I thought that ye would come soon for that reason. So I've already gathered all the necessary ingredients. Kagome, sit on the ground across from Kikyou. Inuyasha have a seat away from them. Ye don't want to get mixed up into the circle that I have to cast." Kagome slowly sat down on the ground across from the serious looking miko. It was like gazing at her own reflection however; Kagome's innocents and love were nowhere to be found in the priestess's eyes. Kaede took out some herbs from a few clay pots on the ground. She sprinkled them around the two girls hastily while singing;  
  
"I cast the circle to keep evil out, To bring about my magical work, To shelter these souls, And Keep them safe from harm."  
  
She sang the verse about five or six times while sprinkling different herbs, water, and salt around them. She then lit a fire off to the side of the circle and began throwing herbs in it mumbling words that no one seemed to understand. Kagome took the time to study her reflection. Kikyou looked exactly like her, it was almost scary. She had so many questions to ask the young miko, she wanted to know more about Inuyasha's past. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation all over her body and she watched as Kikyou began to cough. Little blue glowing balls seemed to escape her mouth.  
  
"No! Inuyasha!" She heard Kaede scream in the distance. It was too late. Inuyasha had already entered the circle and grasped both girls' shoulders firmly.  
  
"Idiot." He heard Kikyou say hoarsely as he watched her drop to the ground and her body turn to ash. There was an unexpected blinding light and Inuyasha's skull felt like it was going to burst open. Kagome and Inuyasha both fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't quite sure how long he had been sleeping but he felt totally different. 'Kikyou...why?' he asked himself as he rose up off the floor.  
  
"Oh thank goodness Kagome. I wasn't sure what would happen when Inuyasha got involved with that spell, but it looks like nothing went wrong. Finally my sister can rest."  
  
"What are you talking about hag Kagome is still..." He stopped realizing something wasn't right. His voice was way off. He took a sniff of the air. It was exactly like he was human again.  
  
"Oh no." He heard Kaede say wide eyed as she looked over him. "Inuyasha?" She asked questioning.  
  
"What?" He replied angrily.  
  
"Your Kagome....look beside you." Inuyasha glanced beside him, sleeping near the fire curled up in a ball was himself. "What the fuck happened?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Your in Kagome's body...I'm afraid you will have to find a way out. Souls are tricky, each one is different...no spell can correct this I'm afraid."  
  
"So I'm stuck like this?"  
  
"Not only like that, once the transformation has been confirmed ye will start to feel Kagome's feelings. Probably end up acting as if ye were her. I'm not sure exactly what will happen, but when two souls switch its always a disaster." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked towards his own unconscious body cursing the shoes that were on his feat. He stared at his own face for a while wondering how they were going to get out of this one when he saw his eyes begin to flutter. '3,2,1' he thought to himself.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" He heard a scream in his voice ring out. "Kikyou became me!"  
  
"Kikyou did not become you, you became me and I became you wench." Inuyasha replied in a girly tone.  
  
"Oh my god! Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. We go tell the others and I guess I've gotta train you how to fight in my body wench." He was quite angered at hearing his own voice sound so wimpy.  
  
"Now Kagome. Ye will start to feel like Inuyasha, his adrenaline, his strength...everything will start to come to ye...hmm maybe this will be a good thing for the two of ye since ye can't seem to get along. Ye will have a better understanding of each other." With that Kaede shoved them both out of hut to go talk with Miroku, Sango and Shippo about what happened.  
  
Outside the hut the bickering could be heard from miles away. Passers by stopped to stare at the girly hanyou and the mannish miko.  
  
"Your body is so pitiful Kagome."  
  
"Mine? Your is a wreck!"  
  
"I hope that I never start getting your feelings. I hope Kaede was wrong about that part!"  
  
"Do you think I want to be like you!"  
  
"Maybe you do? I don't know. Maybe you like my power, maybe you want to use it to go collect the Jewel shards all on your own and forget me here." 'Those aren't my thoughts.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Why the hell would I even think something like that...is that how Kagome thinks...damn girls are weird.'  
  
"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome screamed.  
  
A smile spread quickly on the body of Kagome. Inuyasha could say sit and sit Kagome now. She would deserve it. "Kagome." He said calmly. "You can't sit me in that body."  
  
BANG  
  
Kagome ended up on the ground with a face full of mud. It hurt. She couldn't believe how much it hurt. Hot tears streaked down her cheeks. "Owwwwwwwww!" She wailed loudly.  
  
"Quit it idiot! I'm not like that. Your making me look like a fool!"  
  
"It hurts!"  
  
"Well now you know how I feel. Congradufuckulations." He said glaring at her. With that he walked off towards the hut leaving Kagome to cry while the spell wore off. 


End file.
